Bradley
20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount's TV Spoof and Movie-spoof of Alvin & The Chipmunks Cast *Gabe Duncan (Good Luck Charlie) as Alvin Seville *Luke Ross (JESSIE) as Simon Seville *Flynn Jones (Shake It Up) as Theodore Seville *G Hannelius as Brittany Miller *Skai Jackson as Jeanette Miller *Judy (K.C. Undercover) as Eleanor Miller *Dave Seville as Himself *Mortimer Mouse as Ian Hawke *Claire as Herself and lots more! Episodes The Gabe Show *Good Neighbor/Jokes *Ostrich/Self-Preservation *Squares/Glass *Sam Valiant, Private Nose/The Chair *Overworked Gabe/The West *Gabe's Curse/The Baseball *Gabe's Alter-Ego/The Bathtub *Stanley the Eagle/The Wife *Fancy/Flight *Sam Valiant: Real Estate/The Baby *Dude Ranch/The Stove *Camping Trip/Music *Bentley Van Rolls/First Aid *The Whistler/Electricity *Lovesick Dave/Egypt *Jungle Rhythm/The Bed *Flynn's Dog/The Telephone *Hillbilly Son/Do-it-Yourself *Little League/The Time Machine *Eagle in Love/The Shoe *Gabe's Studio/Physical Fitness *Haunted House/The Ship *Sir Gabe/This is Your Life *Good Manners /The Birthday Party *Eagle Music/Self-Defense *Disc Jockey/Crashcupland Gabe & The Boydmunks *The B-Team *The Girlipettes *Uncle Harry *Rock 'n' Robot *The Television Stars *The Cruise *The Boydmunks Story *Mr. Fabulous *Grandpa and Grandma Seville *Unidentified Flying Boydmunk *Mother's Day *The Boyd-Punks *From Here to Fraternity *Urban Boydmunk *The Incredible Shrinking Dave *Angelic Gabe *The Trouble With Nanny *The Bully Ballet *Gabe... and the Boydmunk *Swiss Family Boydmunks *Santa Harry *A Dog's Best Friend Is His Boydmunk *The Curse of Lontiki *Baseball Heroes *Mary the Best Boydmunk Win *The Boydmunk Who Bugged Me *Rich and Infamous *Don't Be a Vidiot *A Horse, of Course *The Camp Calomine Caper *Lights, Camera, Gabe *Some Entrancing Evening *The Picture of Health *The Victrola Awards *Royalty Received *Gone Fishin *Setting the Record Straight *Father's Day Muffins *Gabe on Ice *Operation Flynn *The Gang's All Here *Snow Job *Maids in Japan *My Fair Girlipette *New, Improved Luke Ross *The Greatest Show-Offs on Earth *Guardian Boydmunk *Carsick *Hat Today Gone Tomorrow *Snow Wrong *Film Flam *The Secret Life of Dave Seville *Who Ghost There? *Romancing Miss Stone *A Boyd Off the Old Tooth *Three Alarm Gabe *Sisters *Good Old Luke *The Boydmunks Go to Washington *Soccer to Me *Every Boydmunk Tells A Story *A Little Worm in the Big Apple *Staying Afloat *The Girlpette Story *The Prize Isn't Right *The Gold of My Dreams *Mind Over Matterhorn *Gabe's Oldest Fan *Help Wanted: Mommy *Teevee or Not Teevee *A Rash of Babies *Whatever Happened to Dave Seville? *Luke Ross, Superstar *Miss Miller's Big Gambl *Sweet Smell of Success *Cinderella? Cinderella! *Experiment in Error *How You Gonna Keep 'Em Down on the Farm? *Middle-Aged Davey *I Love L.A. *Boydmunk Vice *Hooping It Up *Back to Dave's Future *Tell It to the Judge *Sincerely Flynn *My Pharaoh Lady *Luke Ross Says *When the Boyds Are Down *Gabe, Gabe, Gabe! *Dave's Dream Cabin *Old Friends *The Mystery of Boydmunk Manor *Ask Gabe *Flynn Lucks Out *Big Dreams *Island Fever *Just One of the Girls *Goin' Down to Dixie The Boydmunks *Dreamlighting *Elementary, My Dear Luke *The Bunch Brunch Crunch Club *Food for Thought *Wings Over Siesta Grande *Treasure Island *Boydmunkmania *Grounded Boydmunk *Gabe's Angels *Lizzie's Regrets *Gabe in Analysis *Dave's Getting Married *No Boydmunk Is an Island *Babysitter Fright Night *Gabe's Summer Job *Once Upon a Crime *The Phantom *Mad About Gabe *Julie's Visit *Uncle Adventure *Luck O' The Boydmunks *Flynn Jones and Juliet *Quarterback in Curlers *The Wall *The Amazing Boydmunks *Flynn's Life as a Dog *Queen of the High School *Psychic Gabe *A Special Kind of Champion *Gabe's Obsession *Gabe's Not So Super Hero *Dave's Wonderful Life *Cookie Chomper III *Home Sweet Home *All Worked Up *Nightmare on Seville Street *Thinking Cap Trap Sean Roche *Bye, George *A Day in the Life *Like Father, Like Son *Dr. Simon and Mr. Heartthrob *Too Hip to Be Dave *Hearts and Flowers *Maltese Boydmunk *Dear Diary *Unfair Science *Shaking the Family Tree *Inner Dave *The Legend of Sleeping G Hannelius *Three Boydmunks and a Puppy *Phantom Of The Rock Opera *The Return Of Uncle Adventure *The Princess and the Pig *Gabe in Neverland *Merry Christmas, Mr. Carroll The Bodymunks Go to the Movies *Back to Our Future *Bigger! *Kong! *Batboydmunk *Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom *Star Wreck: The Absolutely Super Duper Final Frontier *Roboboydmun *S.T. the Space Traveler *Irrational Buffoon's European Vacation *Boyd Tracy *Gremlionis *Sploosh *Happy, We Shrunk the Adults GAAAAABE!!! and The Boydymunks * The Chipmunk Specials and Movies *A Boydmunk Christmas (Christmas) *I Love The Boydmunks Valentine (Valentine's Day) *A Boydmunk Reunion (Boydmunks' Mother Vinny) *Kids All-Stars to the Rescue (Cartoon Crossover) *Rockin' Through the Decades (The Boydmunks' Past) *Trick or Treason (Halloween) *A Boydmunk Celebration (Thanksgiving) *The Easter Boydmunk (Easter) *The Boydmunk Adventure *Gabe and the Boydmunks Meet Frankenstein *Gabe and the Boydmunks Meet the Wolfman *Little Gabe and the Mini-Boydmunks *Gabe and the Boydmunks *Gabe and the Boydmunks: The Sequel *Gabe and the Boydmunks: Hipwrecked *Gabe and the Boydmunks: The Road Boyd Movie/Poster Gabe_And_The_Boydmunks_-_Poster.png Gabe_And_The_Boydmunks_The_Sequel_-_Poster.jpg Gabe_And_The_Boydmunks_Hipwrecked_-_Poster.jpg Gallery Baby_steps_2.JPG|Gabe Duncan as Alvin Seville Luke Ross as Simon Seville.png|Luke Ross as Simon Seville Flynn Jones as Theodore Seville.JPG|Flynn Jones as Theodore Seville ghcharliec089.jpg|G Hannelius as Brittany Miller Skai Jackson.jpg|Skai Jackson as Jeanette Miller emea_kcu_cc_judy__r_0.jpg|Judy as Elanor Miller Dave Seville as Himself.jpg|Dave Seville as Himself Claire as Herself.png|Claire as Herself Mortimer Mouse as Ian Hawke.jpg|Mortimer Mouse as Ian Hawke Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Movie-spoof Category:A Chipmunk Christmas Spoofs Category:The Chipmunk Adventure Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube